A Caged Bird
by savitron9001
Summary: "It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? Is this our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor...
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Attack on Titan story, but I have had the idea for a while now. I have only watched the show and have not read past where the show ends in the manga (I want to, but haven't been able to) So if I say something that is wrong because it's mentioned later then my apologies, but it is fan fiction sooooo...yeah. I hope you enjoy this prologue and future chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the characters or story line of Attack on Titan. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood.**

* * *

><p>"It was by God's great wisdom that the walls were built!" They say. "The walls are His divine work!" Was it his great desire to keep humanity in a cage? His will to have us wait until the titans come and devour us all? This is our punishment for going against his will and eating the forbidden fruit. Thanks Eve, you did us all a favor. They say it's a sin to leave the walls He built. Yet, the survey corps do it every day. In this world, we have no freedom unless we claim it ourselves...and that is exactly what I plan to do.<p>

My name's Dawn Lovaf, and I am the Councilman Lovaf's daughter. Most would say living in the inner wall, Sina, is the best life you can have. I say it's simply torture. We live in a city of false hope and no perseverance. People don't know the true meaning of living because of it. I want to get out. I'm tired of my boring life, in this boring city, in this boring cage. I feel like...like cattle, just waiting to be slaughtered. No one thinks the titans can get to the inner wall, but I know they will. Whether it be in 50 years or 10...they will make it. This place will be slaughtered if we don't take action now. I plan to make a difference, and hopefully stop that from ever happening. But first, I had to join the cadets.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was only the prologue, which is why it was so short. I'm working on the first chapter and hope to have it posted soon. I would love to hear what you think so far in the reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey so here is the official first chapter to the story. I'm trying to get a little into the back story before introducing her to the main cast. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry if it seems a little slow. It will pick up soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any AoT characters or themes. I only own my OC Dawn Ellwood (Diane Bonheur)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Year 844

Any information about the outside world is illegal to possess, but I never cared too much about that law. Once I began learning what there is outside this cage from my mother, the more I wanted to know. I still remember the stories my mother would tell me about the outside world. She, herself never went outside the walls, but my great grandmother was a survivor from the initial titan attacks. She told my mother all the stories about the world before the titans existed and my mother passed them to me. It wasn't long after she started telling me these stories that she grew sick and eventually passed away.

So here I was, a motherless 15 year old, with a grumpy father who never gave a damn about me. He only kept me around because it would give him a bad name if he left me with no home. I knew what he really thought of me though...I was just a reminder of his dead wife, the child who looked so much like her. Well he wouldn't have to worry about seeing my face everywhere anymore, soon I would be gone and a part of the Cadets.

I sat in my father's office as he finished up the paperwork for the day. I just sat there and stared out the window towards the nearby stone wall. I couldn't help my mind wonder to what it would be like past all the walls and into the real world. I let out a long sigh as I pictured the many things my mother described to me. I was so lost in my day dream I didn't hear my father call out my name. Finally he came over and smacked me on the back of my head. I toppled forward and hit my head on the window bringing me out of my daze. I looked up through my curly dirty blonde hair at the man I called my father and stared right through his glare.

"Dawn, it's time to go home." He said sternly.

I didn't respond and just kept my gaze on him as I slowly stood and walked out of his office with my father right behind me. As soon as we reached the house I ran right to my room and out of sight of my father. This was the usual routine since we didn't have much of a relationship. It didn't take long before I heard the front door slam signaling he was going to the bar for the night. I quickly grabbed my lone bag from under my bed a checked through it to make sure I'd have everything to leave tonight. It seemed everything was there, until I noticed a framed picture of my mother sitting on my bedside table. I quickly picked it up and opened the frame to take out the picture and place it in the bag with the rest of my things. I tied the bag closed and waiting in silence for the sun to go down so I could sneak away. I knew my father was going to be away until late into the night, and knew it was a perfect time to make my escape. I watched the sun set in the window and whispered to myself, "I can do this."

I noticed the clouds setting in about an hour before the rainstorm started and smiled at my luck. The sun was just now setting and with an evening storm, I shouldn't have any trouble getting away. I quickly grabbed my cloak and held it around my shoulders and over my head before walking out my front door and out onto the street. I looked around before turning right and heading to a nearby shop where I last saw the military sign up. I walked down the path I memorized and soon found myself standing in front of the small shop where military members waited for signups. This being the inner wall not many signed up to join, but I knew this was what I needed to do. I walked up to the man sitting behind the table and waited for him to speak first. He looked up and his eyes met my blue ones and he looked almost surprised.

"Can I help you with something?" The military man asked

I nodded once before strongly saying, "I would like to join the Cadets, sir."

He continued to meet my gaze before letting out a small snicker.

"Really?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Yes sir. I have been wanting to join since my mother passed away when I was young. It seems like the right thing to do."

He seemed genuinely surprised and even said,

"You know that if you change your mind later you won't be able to come home. If you quit you will have to work in the fields."

"Which is why I won't quit or get kicked out." I said with determination

He only nodded once before he started asking the normal questions for sign up.

"What's your name?"

I paused before answering this one. I couldn't say my real name because if he recognized me as the ambassador's daughter he will surely send me home. I quickly racked through my brains before deciding on one to use.

"Diane Bonheur." The man quickly wrote it down and I congratulated myself on the one I thought of. It wasn't original, but it was one no one would recognize. It was my mother's maiden name.

"And how old are you?"

"15, sir."

He nodded before asking a few more questions and leading me to the carriage that would bring me to the training camp. The carriage was empty, and the man told me they would be leaving in an hour and to wait patiently. I sat there with my back against the wall and when the man showed up again it was to take his seat across from me. It seemed I was the only one to sign up for that day and I decided to ask the question that has been bothering me for the past hour. Once the carriage started moving I asked the man sitting across from me.

"Sir, how many recruits do you usually get in a day?"

"From this area?" He asked. I nodded once and he scratched his head while thinking. "Well you would be the first from Sina, for this year...and I don't think we will be getting more."

I clenched my teeth together when he finished saying that and let out a deep breath before whispering, "Everyone's just a bunch of cowards…"

The man across from me let out a small laugh and looked directly in my eyes.

"They're not cowards, they're smart. You're not going to get any safer than staying in the interior walls. If you join the military the only way to get back home is to get top ten in your class and join the military police. Why leave and take the chance?"

"Pssh...Why stay and live in a cage?"

"Better to live in a cage, then get eaten by a titan."

I decided to hold my tongue and not respond to him. A while passed before I looked back at the soldier and asked him one more question.

"Sir, have you ever encountered a titan?"

"Personally? No, I have not, but I know people who have."

I nodded once before leaning my head against the wall and dozing off, while we continued our journey to the training camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it for the 1st chapter, It will pick up the next one. I also want your opinions on who I should get her with. I was originally planning on having her have moments with Captain Levi (Because I love him!) But I feel she could be good with Jean or even Armin. Let me know what you think, and you will see my decision in future chapters.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took a while to update this chapter, It just took me a while to write it. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next few chapters since I have an idea where this story is going. Also I changed a few things in the previous chapters to work with how I want this story to turn out. Also, If you don't know who Councilman Lovaf is, he is an actual character in the story. He is mentioned in the first manga of the side series about Captain Levi. I haven't finished them, but I am slowly working on them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AoT or any of the characters. I only own my original character Dawn Lovaf aka Diane Bonheur**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The carriage arrived at the training camp early the next morning, and I was quickly shuffled off and brought towards the trainee bunks. I entered the cabin and was instantly met with many eyes staring me down. I focused on the floor as I shuffled past following a soldier. He finally showed me an empty bunk and told me that it was now mine. I nodded my head before he left me alone in this unknown world. I placed my bag on my new bed. I let out a sigh and jumped at the sudden hand that was on my shoulder. I turned and faced the soldier who escorted me to my bunk and he pushed a uniform into my arms.

"You have five minutes to change until lineup. Don't be late."

I took the clothing and looked around for a private place to change my clothes. Confusion was evident on my face at not locating the bathrooms, and knew that I would have to change in front of everyone. I quickly pulled down the long skirt I was wearing and replaced it with the white pants I was given. I kept my button up shirt and placed the brown cadet jacket over it, I grabbed the multiple brown belts, and stared at them as I tried to figure out how to wear them.

"You have to put the belts on before the jacket."

I turned around to face the person who spoke and met the brown eyes of a girl who looked younger than me. She smiled up at me and I smiled back before slipping off the jacket and attempting to put the belts on. Soon the young girl grabbed them from me and started to expertly put them on around my legs and torso. When she was finished she looked at her work before smiling back at me and holding out her hand.

"My name is Isabel Torros." I grabbed her hand and shook it once before responding,

"Da…" I stopped short and cleared my throat to cover my mistake before continuing. "Diane Bonheur."

"You should get you boots on and head out, lineup starts really soon."

I nod my head once before slipping on my boots and grabbing my jacket before following Isabel out of the cabins and towards an empty field where multiple cadets already where. I stood with Isabel silently while we waited for the commander to come. Finally a tall man with shallowed eyes came and I saw him stand in front of us all before yelling,

"ATTENTION!"

Everyone stopped all conversations they were having and all took a place in lines facing the commander. He looked at all of us before he gave some simple directions.

"WHEN I COME FACE TO FACE WITH YOU I EXPECT A PERFECT SALUTE!"

The commander started to walk around the lines and would stand in front of each soldier expecting a salute and a introduction. He started getting closer and closer and I noticed I was shaking slightly from his presence. No, I had to calm down, if he saw that I was scared of him he would surely take advantage of that. I forced the shaking to stop and stared dead ahead as the commander made his way around. He stopped in front of boy standing next to me and he cleanly saluted him.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME SOLDIER!"

"Ian Knocks, sir, From the Trost District"

"AND WHAT BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER!"

"I wish to try and make it into the Military Police sir."

"YOU WANT A NICE COMFY PLACE IN THE INTERIOR SOLDIER?!"

"I want to give my full dedication to the king, sir."

I scoffed at what she said and the commander instantly snapped his head over to look at me. I took the few steps needed to stand in front of me and I saluted him and looked him in the eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU SOLDIER TO SCOFF AT HIS REMARKS?!"

"Diane Bonheur, sir, from Mitras within the Interior."

I heard the young man beside me take a sharp intake of breath when I said that and the commander glared at me before asking the next question.

"AND WHICH BRANCH DO YOU WISH TO ENTER?!"

"Either the Survey Corps or Garrison Regiment sir."

"SO, ARE YOU NOT STRIVING TO MAKE THE TOP TEN OF THE CLASS, CADET?!"

"I did not say that sir, I just said I didn't want to join the Military Police."

The commander glared at me for another minute before continuing along. I let out a deep breath when he moved on and relaxed as he reached the end. When he was finished he sent us to run before we could go to the dining hall to eat. After running the five miles the commander had assigned, I quickly headed back to the cabins to quickly change before going to the dining hall. I entered and quickly got the food they were serving before finding a place to sit. I found Isabel at one of the tables and quickly took a place next to her while she chatted with her friends. Finally, they all looked at me and gawked. I noticed this and took a bite of my breath before looking at them and asking, "What?"

"Is it true that you're from the interior?" One of the boys asked

"Yeah, lived there my whole life."

"What made you want to join the military?" Isabel asked eagerly

I looked her in the eyes before letting out a sigh and placing my spoon down.

"After my mother passed away, my father became really cruel to me. I knew I couldn't stay with him any longer and knew the best thing to do was to join the military. In fact, I don't actually want to join the garrison regiment. I plan on joining the scouts no matter what place I make in the class."

"What? Are you crazy! Why would you want to leave the interior to risk your life outside the walls?!" Another boy asked. I recognized him as the one who stood next to me during line up and wanting to join the military police. I looked into his eyes and let a smile fall on my face.

"Look, I'm not going to try and explain myself to someone so stuck on wanting to join the MP. I have my reasons for wanting to join the scouts and you have your reasons for wanting to join those pussy ass MP's. We're never going to understand each other's opinions, so why try?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and I finished my last bite of the porridge in my bowl before I stood up to leave.

"Well I'm going to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow."

I brought my bowl to the kitchen to rinse it off before making my way to the cabin's to go to sleep. I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling for hours before sleep finally overtook me. I had no dreams that night and almost what seemed like an eternity the morning bells began to go off. I groggily opened my eyes and climbed down from the top bunk to quickly change into my uniform and get ready for the day. I put my curly hair in a high ponytail before following the cadets out of the cabin and to the dining hall for breakfast. We had a quick breakfast before the commander came in and had us followed him to a new area of the camp. There were five contraptions set up in a row and the commander turned to face us and spoke.

"These will test if you truly are capable to be in the military. No matter which branch you wish to enter you will have to master the 3D maneuvering device. These allow you to fight on a 3D plan instead of a 2D one. You cannot use this device if you can't even keep your balance on two cords, which is where this test comes in. You will have to balance for a minute with no help, anyone who fails this will instantly be kicked out to work in the fields."

'_Instantly kicked out to the fields.'_ There was no way I was going to let that happen. I promised myself I wouldn't quit or be kicked out, no matter how easy my life was before I joined, I will survive all the trials they put in my way. The commander picked the first five to go and had everyone start the exercise. Some people passed with ease, while others had some trouble getting the hang of it. Finally, it was my turn and walked confidently up to the contraption and allowed them to hook me up. I saw the commander nod once and felt the tug of the cords pulling me off the ground.

As soon as my feet was off I felt my balance start to fail me. I instantly started to shift my weight and got tense but noticed that it was only making it worse. '_Okay maybe_ _I should try relaxing.'_ I relaxed my body and felt myself balance on the two cords. I stayed there for what seemed forever until the commander nodded once more and I was put back on the ground. I started to walk pass the commander before he grabbed my shoulder,

"Good job, Bonheur, you passed."

I smiled slightly before walking towards the crowd of cadets while another went to take my place. That day about an eighth of the cadets were sent to work in the fields after failing the test to train with 3D maneuvering devices. While I watched the carriage roll away, I let out another sigh. No matter what I had to do I would not allow that to happen to me.

**~Back in the Interior~**

**Councilman Lovaf's POV**

The door slammed open as the councilman walked into his home. He knew he shouldn't be staying out all night drinking, but what else could he do to cope with his wife's passing. Even after 6 years, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was gone. Dawn was the only reminder he had that she ever existed and he regretted when he let out his anger on his only daughter. It was nothing he had against her, but he was always so heartbroken over his wife. He sat down at the wooden table in their home and called out,

"Dawn! I'm home!"

He usually never got an answer from her, but he could usually hear the creaks of the wood while she walked around her room. He worried when he didn't hear anything and called out again.

"Dawn!"

Again not getting a response he quickly stood up and walked over to the closed door that led to her room. He quickly opened it and found her perfectly made bed, but Dawn was no where to be found. He was quickly overwhelmed with anger and started to tear apart of her room in rage. Not finding any trace of her he let out an angry sigh.

"How dare she leave me. I will not let my family slip through my fingers again."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know in the reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey so this chapter also took awhile, but that has a lot to do with college. I just started to year as a freshman and I'm still transitioning kind of haha. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I believe I'm going to have about two or three more chapters about her being in cadet training and then I will start with the actual military stuff and Captain Levi. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Every day at cadet camp, training switched between physical and mental. We took classes to learn the weaknesses of titans, and how there was still so much we didn't know about them. Hearing this made me want to join the survey corps even more. Because, no matter how everyone else looked at it, I knew the survey corps are the first step to remove titans from this world.

Each week more people dropped out to work in the fields, and some even passed away from certain circumstances. I was proud of myself for holding out and after 6 months passed, I knew I would graduate from training. Little did I know that more trouble was coming my way, trouble that I was sure I would never have to deal with again.

**Back in the interior**

After six months of not knowing where my daughter could have gone, I decided to check with the military. I don't know why Dawn would want to leave her life to join the military, but I didn't have any other ideas. I took long strides toward the area where the military recruited and when I reached the small table placed my hands down roughly to gain the soldiers attention. The man lazily looked up at me, and once he registered who I was, quickly saluted me. I continued to stare at the nervous soldier and cleared my throat before the soldier spoke.

"Councilman Lovaf?! What can I help you with?"

Letting my anger overtake me I grabbed the soldier by his collar and forcefully pulled him closer to me. I spoke low and clearly when I asked him,

"I believe my daughter signed up for the military 6 months ago, and I want to know if that's true."

I let go of the soldier's collar and pushed him back. He stumbled and scurried to find records when a higher soldier came out of the building. He locked eyes with me before saluting with a small smirk.

"Councilman Lovaf, how are you doing today?"

"Not very good." I responded with a cross of my arms

"Does this still have to do with those lowly criminals being allowed to join the scout regiment?"

"That isn't the full reason, no."

I redirected my attention to the lowly soldier who now had a book with records of those who have joined the military recently. He turned to the section of Mitras, and looked through the short list of names. He seemed to look over and over before finally looking up and meeting the councilman's eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no Lovaf in this list."

"My daughter is not an idiot soldier, she would have used a different name. Let me see this list."

I grabbed the book from him and looked through the short list of people. My eyes slipped past the name the first time, but when I went down the list a second time I noticed the name of my late wife. I checked the date of when she joined, and knew that had to be Dawn. I angrily grabbed the book and threw it back at the soldier before turning on my heel and walking away. I went directly towards my office and as I walked in was met with my secretary.

"Councilman Lovaf? What are you doing here? Today is your day off."

"Beatrice, I'm going on a trip for a few days, please let anyone who asks know."

"May I ask where you are going?"

"No."

I quickly walked out of the office and back to my home to grab a few things before setting out on my journey to the cadet camp.

**Back At Cadet Training**

I flew through the trees at incredible speed, flipping and dodging my way past branches and other cadets. Looking around, I finally found what I was searching for and swooped down for an attack. I easily cut through the tough material that resided on the neck of the titan dummy before shooting my cables into another tree to continue my search.

After three hours of training with the 3Dmg devices, we landed and started our walk back to the commander. We each walked up to him to receive our number of 'kills' before going to dinner. I gathered my wind-tousled hair into my hand and tied it in into a low ponytail before approaching the commander. I smiled up at him and he continued to scowl as he read my numbers.

"Diane Bonheur, 5 successful kills."

I nodded once before starting my walk to the dining hall. However, I didn't get very far when I heard the commander tell someone they got 7 successful kills. I didn't look back as I thought, _'Well, I guess I'm going to have to work harder.' _

~.~.~.~

The dining hall was loud with laughter and many ongoing different conversations. I smiled with my friends and laughed along with everyone after Ian finished his joke. The past six months at cadet training made me feel alive again, I was reminded of how my life was when my mother was still around. Sometimes, I would be haunted with the memories of my father, but just knowing I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore made me feel better.

The commander walked into the hall and instantly everyone silenced and looked into their plates while he made his rounds. He headed back to the door and we heard the whispers coming from him and another voice outside.

"Who do you think he's talking to?" Isabel whispered to me

"I have no idea…" I responded

"Do you think it could be a captain or commander from one of the branches" Ian asked

Finally, the commander turned back around and with a scowl on his face called out.

"I'm looking for Dawn Lovaf."

I instantly tensed up as pictures of my father passed through my brain_. 'Don't tell me he's here? How could he have found me?'_ I continued to stare into my cup as the silence overtook me. Suddenly, Isabel stood up and spoke out to the commander.

"Sir, there is no one named Dawn Lovaf in our class."

Ian stood next and added, "Why would the Councilman's daughter want to join the cadet's sir?"

The shadow that was standing behind the commander moved into the light and was revealed to be none other than my father the councilman. He stared across the room and I quickly brought my blue eyes up and was met with his brown ones. I gulped and watched as he started to walk over to the table that I sat at. I looked back down at my plate and closed my eyes hoping that this was just a horrible dream and I could just pinch myself and it would all go away.

"I don't know why my daughter would want to join the cadets...that's what I came to find out."

I could hear his voice get clearer as he got closer to where I sat. Suddenly, I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder that caused a shock of fear to shoot through my body and make me open my eyes. I took a deep breath as I felt him bend over to try and see my face. I instantly hardened my face and turned to shoot him a stern look of my own. We held our gazes and I barely noticed as Isabel and Ian slumped down into their seats

"Come on Dawn, we need to talk." My father finally said

"Fine." I responded before forcefully pushing out my seat and standing up to follow my father out of the dining hall. I keep my face blank of any emotion, but could feel my heart beating harder out of fear. As I closed the door to the dining hall, I could hear the whispers starting up, and I had no doubts they were about me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry ahead of time if it takes me a while to upload the next chapter. I'm trying to write them as fast as I can, but school work is my priority. Also another side note, I'm a double major and in the honors college so it's more than the average college kid.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**So this chapter is very short, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it. I believe I will only have one more chapter after this about her cadet training and graduation. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

I kept my head held high as I walked through the cadet camp behind my father. The cool evening air brushed against my face and I couldn't help but take a deep breath of the fresh air. I kept my face stern and refused to show any weakness to my father. The commander stayed paces behind us, and when we reached his office he quickly opened the door to let us in. As soon as we were all comfortably inside the building, or as comfortable as we could get, my father turned towards me with his arms crossed. I crossed my own arms and matched my fathers glare with my own.

"What were you thinking?" My father sternly asked

"I don't quite understand the question, you're going to have to be more specific."

I could see the anger rising in my fathers eyes and waited for him to give me another question.

"What were you thinking joining the military?" My father said slowly and sternly

"I was thinking that I'm old enough to make my own decisions with my life."

"No you are not! You are my daughter and live under my roof so you abide by my rules!" My father stated getting louder and louder with each word.

"I haven't lived in a proper household since mom died!" I retaliated back with glazed eyes

"I will not let you bring your mother into this!" My father yelled loudly. "I don't care what you think is right for your life, because as far as I'm concerned, I own you!" He then got right in my face and continued with his monologue. "You will do what I want, when I want and as I want it. If I tell you to jump, I expect you to fly goddammit! I am not about to let you do what you think is best…"

My continued his rampage and spitting in my face. I tried multiple times to get a word in but with no avail. I may have dealt with his rampages before, but it still hurt me whenever I was insulted. Finally, after having enough I gritted my teeth and breathed deeply through my nose before yelling,

"Will you just listen to me!"

"Listen! You want me to listen to you?! Why would I listen to an incompetent brat?!"

"Why would I listen to a bigheaded bipolar dope who doesn't know every detail in the world?!"

My head snapped to the side as my cheek began to turn red with the mark of the slap. It began to sting and as I lightly touched it, knew it was going to bruise. I looked back at my father and saw his hand still raised in a threatening manner.

"I will not allow my daughter to speak to me like that." He said while lowering his hand. "Come on, we're going home." My father grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door. As hard as I tried I could not free myself from his strong grip. Tears started freely falling down my face in fear of having to go anywhere with him and I continued my franctic movements to escape.

"Councilman Lovaf, she is not allowed to leave." The commander cut in. My father turned towards the tall man standing behind the desk and sent a glare his way before loosening his grip on my arm. It was just enough to allow me to jerk free and stumble across the room and stand next to the commander. My father glared at the commander for a few more minutes before growling out,

"What do you mean she is not allowed to leave?"

"Although Dawn lied to us about who she is, she still legally signed up for the military. We do not allow anyone, no matter who they are, to quit and go home. If she was to be kicked out or quit she would have to work in the fields for however long before being allowed to go home." The commander explained monotonously

"I will not have my daughter work in the fields."

"Then I would allow her to stay in training."

My father quickly looked away from the commander and crossed his arms over his chest once more. I could hear him quietly mumble to himself and didn't care to listen to what conclusion he would come to. I knew in the end it was my choice and not his. I was a legal adult and didn't need his permission anymore. My father stayed turned away from us for a few minutes giving me time to dry my tears and compose myself. Finally, I heard him sigh and call out,

"Dawn, come over here."

Fearing that his anger would take over if I didn't do as asked, I walked to where he stood. He turned towards me and grasped my shoulders. He looked straight in my eyes and I knew that he was not angry anymore.

"Dawn, listen to me, you will work hard and be in the top ten so you join the military police, okay? I will not accept anything else." He explained sternly but softly

With my mouth clenched shut and my face hardened of any emotion, I nodded once. Although, I was not intending to keep that promise, I needed him to think I was, at least for today. He patted my shoulder and brushed a finger over my bruising cheek, causing me to flinch away. He put a rare smile on his face and whispered, "I'm sorry." in my ear.

Even after all these years of learning to never believe his apologies, I still felt a longing to accept his and have his arms wrapped around me in a warm hug.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you enjoy it? I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took a while to update, I have been super busy the past few weeks. The next chapter shouldn't take as long because a lot of the things that have been keeping me busy (other than school work) should be done this week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, I only own my original character Dawn Lovaf**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Year 847

Finally, the day has come. It was now time for graduation from cadet training. We all got dressed in our proper cadet uniforms and headed to the graduation area. We all stood together until the commander told us to line up.

"Okay Cadets, I'm going to call out ten names. Those who I call out are the top ten in the class and are the only ones who will be allowed to join the military police. Number one is Ian Knocks." Ian smiled widely and stepped forward to start the line for the top ten.

"Number two is Sean Nobert. Number three is Dawn Lovaf."

I smiled slightly as I moved away from the nervous Isabel to take my spot in the line. I paid no attention to the rest of the names until a more familiar one was called.

"Number ten Isabel Torres."

I saw her let out a deep breath before she practically skipped to her spot with a big smile on her face.

"Cadets of the 103rd class, this is your top ten!" The commander shouted while motioning to us. Everyone clapped and got out of arrangement to talk to our friends before the official ceremony began. I talked with Isabel and Ian and laughed before abruptly stopped when a heavy hand fell on my shoulders. I knew who stood behind me and was not surprised when my father spoke,

"Congratulations on your spot in the class, Dawn."

I turned towards the man I called my father and asked him,

"What are you doing here?  
>"I'm here to watch the graduation ceremony, and make sure you keep the promise you made. I would love to talk to my daughter and her friends, but the ceremony is about to start so I will let you all get in your formation."<p>

He put on his fake smile to me and my friends before turning and heading towards to take his seat next to the rest of the other councilmen and king. I looked over at Isabel and Ian's worried faces and forced a smile before we moved into our positions. I stood straight with my arms behind my back and waited for the ceremony to start. I looked over when someone poked my shoulder and saw Ian staring at me. He quietly whispered,

"Are you still going to pick the survey corps, even with your dad right there?"

I nodded my head yes and responded with "In the end it's my choice, even if he doesn't like it."

Before Ian had a chance to argue back with me the commander got on stage and told us that the commanders from the different branches will be coming up to introduce themselves. As soon as the cadet commander stepped back and off the stage, he was replaced with Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps.

"Good afternoon graduates of the 103rd class of cadets. I am here to invite you to join the Survey Corps. I will not lie to all of you, the Survey Corps is a dangerous and life threatening choice. Many of you will not survive the first trip outside the walls, but if you do, I can guarentee a high survival rate for later missions. Ladies and gentlemen of the 103rd class of cadets! If you wish to join the Survey Corps stay where you stand, if you wish to join another branch you are dismissed."

I watched as many turned and began to walk away. Ian gave me one last quick smile before he too turned to head with the others. I, however, stood my ground, not wavering in the slightest. I brought my blue eyes up to the stage and was met with the nagry eyes of my father. He stood from his seat and started yelling words, that I refused to even hear. I continued to stare at him while standing my ground and watched as my father tried to walk off the stage towards me. Before he could even make one step towards me, Commander Erwin spoke up again.

"Cadets, you all will be brave soldiers of the Survey Corps. Now, give me your hearts, this is a true salute!"

As I kept my left arm behind my back and bring my right fist towards my heart I could see my fathers mouth shape out the word no. I ignored it once more and yelled out with the few who stayed for the survey corps as we saluted the Commander. After a minute we were dismissed to meet up with Commander Erwin behind the stage. Isabel came running into my arms and I hugged the girl while tears ran down her face.

"Dawn, I'm going to miss you so much! You better stay safe!"

"I'll be fine Isabel, you do good in the Garrison Regiment okay?"

She nodded her head and sniffed before hugging my hard once more. She finally released me and I began to make my way towards the back of the stage, and along the way noticing my father was not in his seat any longer. I rolled my eyes and found him having a one sided argument with Commander Erwin.

"You have to let her join another regiment Erwin! She doesn't know what she is getting herself into!"

I made my way through the group that surrounded the two and stood next to Erwin before answering my father.

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into. I can make my own decisions."

"As long as I am your father, you will heed my every word." He said threatening

"As far as I'm concerned your job as being my father has ended. I'm an adult now, and will lead my own life how I see fit."

My father raised his hand like he did two and half years ago and before he could bring it down to land a slap on my face, I put my training to use. I pushed at his chest and kicked his feet from under him causing him to fall. He fell hard on his back with a loud grunt and looked back up to meet my blue eyes with his brown ones. Not feeling the need to have a stare down with him and continue the fight, I turned on my heel and walked away. I listened as my father began to cry quietly, and hoped that one day we could be on better terms, but knew that day would not be soon. I would not allow myself to feel pity right away, it was best if I let him figure out himself how much he hurt me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry for the late update. I actually have had this chapter done for a good while, but haven't had time to type it up because of school work, social club, birthday, and more school work. Finals are upon us, and it is getting stressful, but at least I get a kind of vacation to New Orleans this weekend for a choir tour. Yay! happiness. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and possibly review at the end.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

I sat silently with my knees folded up to my chest as the carriage headed towards the survey corps base. I listened as the other soldiers continued to talk about how the survey corps mission has slightly changed since the colossal titan and armored titan broke down Wall Maria. I could feel myself dozing off and soon enough I was asleep with my head on my knees and my hair blocking it from view.

**~.~.~.~**

I felt myself fall on my side and groaned at such a rude awakening. I groggily begun to open my eyes and was met with a blurry image before I closed my eyes tightly and groaned once more.

"Oi brat, this is no time to sleep." I heard a voice speak before feeling a foot meet with my torso. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to get me mad. I sighed angrily as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hurry up brat, its time for your evaluation tests."

I finally opened my dark blue eyes and looked up to meet a pair of bored grey eyes. I put one foot underneath me and begun to lift myself up onto my two feet as I said,

"You know, you could have woken me up a little more gently."

"You're even lucky I woke you up. Now lets go brat."

He jumped off the cart and I followed close behind. We walked silently and I studied the man in front of me. He was much shorter than I originally thought, he was only taller than me by about two inches. I got tired of comparing his height to others and sped my walking up to catch up to the man.

"So what are the evaluation tests?"

He looked over at me and studied my face as if contemplating whether he should answer my question. He looked straight ahead and acted as if he wasn't going to answer, but finally spoke up.

"It's to see what squad you will be placed in."

"But can't you switch squads?"

"Everyone takes these tests yearly."

I nodded my head and kept silent for the rest of the walk. When we arrived at the scene I was completely surprised by what I saw. I walked over thinking I was going to see some serious training but found it was more of a competition ensuing. The soldiers raced against the newbies to find and attack the titan dummies before coming back and laughing about it. The man who walked me pushed me forward into the crowd before walking away, and I was spotted by a new soldier. He gave me a 3D maneuvering device to attach to my belts, which I did so quickly. The soldier then led me to the beginning of the forest and told me to wait. I waited for a minute before another soldier walked up and took his place next to me. I was told to 'kill' as more titans than the other soldier, before they blew the whistle for us to start. I watched as the soldier sped ahead of me and I quickly climbed higher into the trees and kept up with him unseen. I paid attention to his movements and saw him tense up. I followed his line of sight and found the first target. I used a little extra gas to push forward and right before he could get his swords out for the kill, I swooped in from above and cut into the 'titans' neck before flying away. I laughed loudly when I heard the soldier yell out at me and continued my search. By the end I had seven 'kills' and the other soldier had three. We made our way back to the entrance of the forest and he patted my back and said,

"You're pretty good, newbie."

I smiled widely and stood in the crowd waiting for another turn. Finally, after hours of training, I faced three different soldiers. Beating the first two easy and the third by the skin of my teeth. The last two came in and thinking we were done, I separated my hair into two new pigtails and began to clear out to the dining hall. Before we could all leave though the short grey eyed man from before came to the front of the crowd. Everyone went quiet and gave their full attention to the man.

"There will be one more run between myself and…" He broke off for a moment as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand. He looked back at us and finished, "Dawn Lovaf."

I raised my eyebrows before making my way to stand in front of the man. Everyone whispered between themselves as I walked past them. I heard "humanity's strongest soldier" and "she will never beat him." He lead me to the entrance of the forest and handed me the 3D maneuvering device.

"Same rules, try to kill more titans than me."

I saw a flash from his swords as he switched his hold to backhand. Someone blew a whistle and we were both off into the darkening forest. I twisted past trees and flipped through the air before I spotted the first target. I began my dive to cut the neck, but was beat by the man a second before my swords could cut through. I watched stunned as he continued into the forest to find the next target. I blinked a few times before smiling competitively and flying after him. I continued to find different targets, but it seemed he always got there just a second before me. I searched for the 10th and final target, determined to find it first. Instead, I found the man standing on a tree branch staring at something. I looked over him and found him staring at the final target in front of him. I quickly strategized a plan to get this target for sure, and landed on a lower branch. Instead of using my 3D maneuvering device, I jumped across tree branches that were close together until I felt I was close enough to the target. I counted to three before jumping off and shooting my cords into the neck and using and good amount of gas to quickly fly up and cut the neck right before the man could himself. I landed on the ground and watched as the man began to walk to the forest entrance. He stopped and good way ahead of me and turned around and stared at me before saying,

"Come on, shit tails. Unless you want to get left behind."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, she finally met the best person ever. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or sometime this weekend. I already have it written and all I need to do is type it up and there is wifi on the bus. Hallelujah!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey so this is a super short chapter, and I know I promised it last weekend, but that was while I was on a choir trip and I never got to it and then I had a final this Monday that I didn't do so well on because I wasn't aware of it, and then thanksgiving break and food, plus Pokemon omega ruby...I mean I just had a lot going on. I had this chapter written, just not typed...but here it is. I have the next longer one written out as well, and I will try to get that one out as soon as possible. Love you lots, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

That night at dinner I was told that although the evaluation tests seemed much laid back they determined which squad you would be in.

"When will we find out?" I asked the man talking

"Usually by tomorrow, so you can start training with them as soon as possible."

The whole table talked and laughed loudly while we ate and as we finished up our meals one of the newbies asked,

"Don't you think it would be awesome to be put in the special operations squad?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up kid, not just anyone joins the special operations squad. Captain Levi has to specifically request you, and God knows how hard it is to impress that man." The same soldier from before remarked

"Captain Levi, didn't he join the survey corps without going through cadet training?" I asked suddenly. I thought about what little information I knew about the man and began another thought about him, "I thought he was a…" I started before a hand went over my mouth. I stopped talking instantly and when the hand was removed, I turned around to find the man with the cold grey eyes wiping his hand on a handkerchief behind me. I frowned and stood facing him, having to barely look up at the man.

"You know that was rude, you shouldn't put your hand over someone's mouth to make them stop talking." I snapped

"And you shouldn't be telling stories that aren't yours to tell." He replied monotonously. I was about to reply with a sassy remark when the same soldier who was explaining everything stood and spoke with a respective bow of his head to the man in front of me.

"I'm sorry for Dawn's behavior Captain Levi." My eyes widened slightly when I heard what the soldier call the man. I looked from the soldier back to Captain Levi and opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Captain Levi spoke again,

"Why are you apologizing for her? It's not worth anything, unless it comes from the girl herself."

I snapped my mouth shut and narrowed my eyes and stared down the Captain in front of me. There was no way he was getting an apology from me now. I tightly smiled at him before quickly turning away from the man and leaving the dining hall for the bunkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Some tension between her and Captain Levi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be even better. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter was actually suppose to be chapter 9, but I thought it made more sense to make it chapter 8 and what I had for chapter 8, chapter 9. Chapter 9 is all typed and ready to be updated on as well, but I'm going to make you all wait a few days for that one at least. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's in Captain Levi's POV, which is always fun**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Captain Levi's POV**

I waited patiently as the carriage of new recruits slowly rode up to the empty field. It seemed like we had a decent amount of new recruits, but I wouldn't really know. The carriage stopped and Commander Erwin stepped off and instructed everyone else to do the same and follow the soldiers to the forest for evaluation tests. All the recruits stepped off and followed and as I was about to leave, I saw one last recruit sitting in the carriage. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the soldier and said,

"Oi brat, this is no time to sleep." before kicking them on their side causing them to fall over with an angry groan. When their face was revealed after falling, I studied it as she fluttered her eyes open. She seemed innocent, almost as if she was pampered her whole life. She rubbed her eyes as she began to sit up and I spoke once again,

"Hurry up brat, it's time for evaluation tests."

Her eyes fully opened and she brought her dark blue orbs up to meet my grey ones. She quickly put one foot underneath and lifted herself up onto her two feet and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, you could have woken me up a little more gently." She said with a hint of sass.

"You're even lucky I woke you up brat." I replied in the same tone. "Now let's go brat."

I jumped off the cart and began walking away. I knew she was following me the instant I heard the creak of her jumping off. I could feel her eyes studying me but decided to ignore it. Soon enough she made her way to walk next to me and try asking questions.

"So what are the evaluation tests?" She asked with curiosity

I looked over at the blond girl and studied her face as she continued to look expectantly at me. I considered not answering her question, but knew this was information she needed to know.

"It's to see what squad you will be placed in." I answered after a minute

"But, correct me if I'm wrong, you can move up in squads, right?" She replied

"Almost everyone takes these tests yearly." I answered quickly

She opened her mouth to ask another question, but seemed to think better of it. She simply nodded her head and kept silent for the rest of the walk. We finally arrived at the forest where evaluation tests were being held. I looked over at the girl once more before getting one of the soldiers to set her up before leaving to meet with Commander Erwin.

**~.~.~.~**

Almost as soon as I got comfortable in Erwin's office he said something that I was not expecting,

"How would you feel getting a new soldier in your squad Levi?"

I studied the commander's face silently trying to figure out if he could possibly be joking. Finding no hints of such a thing, I sat back in the chair facing his desk and asked,

"Who?"

"Well, if she is as talented as I believe, Dawn Lovaf would make a great addition to the Special Operations Squad."

I continued to stare at him trying to figure out who this Dawn Lovaf was. I knew the last name, but for completely different reasons. The only thing I could figure was that she was a new soldier so I decided to ask the other question on my mind.

"She wouldn't happen to be related to Councilman Lovaf, would she?"

"Yes, Dawn is his daughter." Erwin answered

My eyes widened slightly at the information before going back to their normal bored expression

"Well that's a twist." I said quietly. "So what makes you think she is talented?"

"Well, she graduated number 3 in her class, and Shadis has said great things about her. I also have a soldier keeping me updated on her results in the evaluation tests."

At that exact moment there was a knock on Commander Erwin's office door to which he responded with a "Come in." A soldier walked in and took his stance in front of Erwin and saluted him before giving the update on Dawn.

"Dawn has won 3 times in a row, 2 with 7 and 8 points respectively and the last by 6."

Erwin thanked him and when the soldier left, Erwin looked back at me with expected eyes. I sighed and said,

"I want to face her, if she can get even one titan against me, I'll give her a chance in my squad."

"Good." Erwin responded before ripping off a piece of paper and writing her name down on it. He handed it over to me and I stood from my seat and made my way out of his office and towards the evaluation grounds.

**~.~.~.~**

I arrived right as everyone was about to leave for the dining hall. I stopped them and everyone silenced as I made my way to the front of the crowd. I could see the girl from earlier now with her hair in curly pigtails. I ticked to myself at how stupid I thought it looked before speaking to the crowd.

"There will be one more run between myself and…" I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and read the name. "Dawn Lovaf."

Everyone continued to be silent and I scanned the crowd to see if anyone was going to respond to my challenge. Usually, everyone would be scared to go out into the field with me, but then I saw two pigtails moving to the front of the crowd. I heard whispers about how she could never beat me, the humanity's strongest soldier and hoped it wouldn't cause her to back out from facing me. Finally, they girl from before stood before me and I had one of the soldiers equip her with a 3D maneuvering device. She quickly attached it and I let her know that it would be the same rules as the other runs, before switching my hold on my blades to my usual backhand. The soldier blew the whistle and we were both off into the forest. I separated from Dawn and made my way higher into the trees and kept her in view as she searched for the first target. Finally, it came into view and as she was about to strike down onto its neck I used a little gas to propel me forward and slice the neck right before she got there. As soon as I strike I continued my race through the forest and went back up into the trees to wait for her. I saw her come before me again, and continued my game of following her and getting the targets right before she had a chance to cut the neck herself. Finally, the score was 9 to 0 and I felt confident that I wouldn't need to have this sassy girl on my squad. I found the last target before her and landed on a tree branch close by to watch for Dawn. I scanned the nearby areas, but didn't see a sign of her anywhere. Did she get lost in the forest? I rolled my eyes and continued to wait, and lost my stance for a second. That second was my only mistake in this test. At that second I heard the sound of wires shooting and noticed two wires sticking out of the neck and Dawn coming up fast from below. I tried to cut the neck faster but was late by only one second. I landed on the ground after she got the last point, and closed my eyes in thought. I couldn't break my promise to Erwin, I was going to have this girl on my squad. I turned and began to walk out of the forest. Knowing Dawn wasn't following me I turned back and said,

"Come on shit tails, unless you want to get left behind."

**~.~.~.~**

I walked back to Erwin's office and without even knocking barged right in. Erwin looked up at me, and without looking him in the eyes I said

"Put her in my squad, I can't break a promise I made with you."

"What was the score?"

I almost decided not to answer the Commander but right before I closed the door to leave I said,

"She got 1."

I left the office and decided to go to the main dining hall and make an appearance. I walked in right when everyone was talking about me, and possibly joining my squad. I heard a soldier talk about how near to impossible that was because I was hard to impress, and I scoffed before hearing a familiar voice start talking about me not going through cadet training before joining the survey corps. I looked over to the table where the conversation was going and saw Dawn giving this information to everyone. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over there, of course she would know this information, her father was Councilman Lovaf after all. I wasn't going to intervene until she started another sentence,

"I thought he was…" before she could even go on with that sentence I came behind her and placed my hand over her opened mouth. It was disgusting, to say the least, but if she was about to say what I thought she was going to say then it had to be stopped. When I felt her mouth close beneath my hand I removed it and began to wipe it off with my handkerchief that I kept with me at all times. Dawn turned her head to the side and meet my cold grey eyes with her bright blue ones before standing from her seat and facing me completely. I looked down at the barely shorter girl and waited for her to say something.

"You know that was rude, you shouldn't put your hand over someone's mouth to make them stop talking." she snapped

"And you shouldn't tell stories that aren't yours to tell." I responded monotonously.

I could see the anger swarming in her eyes and was ready to hear her remark when a soldier who was sitting at the table stood and spoke to me with a respective bow of his head.

"I'm sorry for Dawn's behavior, Captain Levi."

I saw the Dawn's eyes widen when the soldier called me by my name and knew that she just put two and two together. She opened her mouth like she was about to apologize herself. However, I decided to call her out on it instead and keep a little of the tension there.

"Why are you apologizing for her, it's not worth anything unless it comes from the girl herself." I said

I saw her mouth instantly snap shut and when I looked into her eyes could see the anger swirling inside. Instead of apologizing like a respectful soldier would do, she simply narrowed her eyes and tightly smiled before turning away and leaving the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there it is my first chapter in Captain Levi's POV, I'm sorry if it seemed a little OOC. I really tried my best to make him, similar to how he seems in the show and such. Anyways I'm always accepting reviews and constructive criticism, thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. I'm working on the next one and hopefully it won't take too long to update. I'm done with finals and making my way home tomorrow so I should have plenty of time to work on it while on Christmas vacation. However, I am leaving to go on a cruise and won't be able to update the whole time I'm gone. I might write a good amount while on the ship and have a few chapters for you all, who knows. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

The next morning all soldiers were awaken at precisely 6am. We all quickly dressed and I put my hair in its normal two pigtails and tied a ribbon each of them as I followed the other soldiers out of the bunkers. We were met outside by Commander Erwin and the other squad leaders, with the exception of Captain Levi. We all got in line in front of them and gave a salute before Commander Erwin spoke,

"Soldiers, today you will be assigned to a squad. Whoever you are put with will be your trusted comrades, so I suggest you befriend them. Positions are determined from your outcomes in cadet training and the evaluation test yesterday. Each squad leader will come up and call the names of those who will join them."

Commander Erwin stepped back and the squad leaders began calling out the names of who will join them. I waited patiently for my name to be called, but got confused the longer I waited. Soon the new soldiers dwindled down and I was the last one standing in front of everyone. I looked around nervously, this didn't make sense, was I about to be kicked out? Did my father find a way to get me to come home?

"Dawn…Dawn Lovaf." I looked up to Commander Erwin who called my name and he continued.

"You will come with me."

I swallowed as I took small steps up to Commander Erwin. I was slightly relieved but still confused. Erwin didn't have a specific squad, he simply joined the squad that was leading the mission. Everyone dispersed and I stayed standing next to Commander Erwin.

"Go get your things from your bunk."

I didn't question him as I ran inside and grabbed my small bag from under my bed before meeting him back outside. I followed Commander Erwin past the different bunks and through an empty field. Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking we came across another building. It was a single story white paneled building with an old fence and rusted gate around it. It seemed to make a U shape around what could be a courtyard. Commander Erwin walked me to the front door and let me inside.

"This is where you will be living from now on. I don't believe anyone is awake right now, but you can make yourself some breakfast and wait to meet the rest of your squad."

I nodded once and before I could ask what squad I was a part of, Commander Erwin walked out the door. I let out a sigh and placed my bag against the wall before walking into the kitchen. When looking around I found fresh eggs, milk, and everything else I need to make my favorite breakfast. I put a pot of coffee on and a kettle on the stove as I finished making what I'd hope to be enough food for everyone. While I was cutting up fruit I finally heard a few voiced in the dining hall.

"Smells good, did you cook Petra?" A male voice asked

"No, I just woke up." I female voice replied

I finished with the fruit and walked out of the kitchen to meet the members of my squad. I was met with a light brown haired man who seemed to be trying hard to keep a scowl on his face and a young woman who didn't seem much older than myself with honey colored hair. They looked at me and I smiled before holding out my hand and introducing myself.

"Hello, I'm Dawn Lovaf." The young woman grabbed my hand and shook it with a smile and said "Petra Ral." The man continued to stare at me in what he assumed was a threatening look. Petra hit him in the ribs with her elbow and stared the man down until he grabbed my hand and introduced himself, "Oluo Bozado, did you cook?"

"Yes, Commander Erwin brought me here and said I should wait for everyone to wake up. I figured what better way to meet my new squad than with breakfast."

"Wait, you're joining our squad?" Petra asked

"That's what I was told." Petra smiled widely and brought her arms around me and said, "Finally, another girl, God knows how annoying it is to live with a bunch of guys." As she was releasing me from the hug three more men walked into the room, including Captain Levi. He stared at me while the other two sniffed the air, the one with brown short hair spoke up,

"Smells good, who cooked?"

"Dawn did, she's a new member." Petra announced. All eyes turned onto me and I gulped and smiled slightly before turning away and walking into the kitchen to prepare the plates. As I was pulling down plates from the cabinet I heard the kitchen door open and I turned my head to see none other than Captain Levi. I put the plates down on the counter and turned fully to face the man. I met his grey eyes with my blue ones and asked a simple question.

"Why me?"

He ignored me and grabbed a mug before preparing himself some tea. He walked back to the door and before he left said,

"Welcome to the special operations squad shit tails."

He walked out and I stared at the door for a few seconds before letting out an angry groan and continued preparing each plate. I brought them out two at a time and placed them in front of everyone. I left the kitchen with the last two plates and pot of coffee and placed my plate down next to Petra a looked around before asking,

"Where's Captain Levi?"

"He doesn't usually eat breakfast, he went back to his room." The blond, who I found out was Eld Jinn said. Gunther than added, "These are really good Dawn."

I nodded towards him with a smile before getting a determined look and placing the coffee down on the table. I walked out of the dining hall and down the hall of ajar doors and looked in every one. At the end of the hall I came across the only closed door and knocked before slowly opening it to find another bedroom. It has a simple queen sized bed pushed all the way against the wall and a wooden dresser next to it. I looked to the left and found Captain Levi sitting at a desk littered with papers sipping at his mug of tea. I cleared my throat causing him to look up at me. He put his mug down and asked,

"What do you want, shit tails?" I closed my eyes for a quick second at the nickname before responding,

"I made a plate of pancakes for you." He looked at the plate and said,

"Not hungry." Before picking up his mug and sipping at it while writing on one of the many papers. I got irritated and licked my teeth before placing the plate on top of the document he was working on,

"Well, I'm going to leave it here, in case you change your mind."

Without meeting his eyes I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, constructive criticism is appreciated.<strong>


End file.
